Just WHY Did You Leave?
by MusicIsLife4202
Summary: During a TD gathering party, Duncan unexpectedly leaves. Worried, Scott went to see what happened to his boyfriend. So what did happen? [Idea from a Dott fic] (Duncan/Scott) (SCUNCAN! SQUEEEEE!) Don't like it! DON'T READ THEN. :3


So yeah, this is my sorry for not updating for a while! So take this cheesy Scuncan Oneshot as an apology.

Rating: T

Pairing: Scott/Duncan

Title: Just Why Did You Leave?!

Description: During a TD gathering party, Duncan unexpectedly leaves. Worried, Scott went to see what happened to his boyfriend. So what did happen? [Idea from a Dott fic]

Just Why Did You Leave?!

(Oneshot)

Scott looks around for his boyfriend, with no luck, he can't find him.

"God. Where is he now?!"

He yells, annoyed.

He notices Dawn, sitting in the corner, obviously annoyed as hell. As soon as she saw Scott, her face brightened.

"Oh, Hey Scott! What's wrong?"

"I can't find Duncan."

"Oh, I saw him leave a few moments ago, he looked upset, I knew not to bug him."

"Thanks Dawn." He hugs her, then runs out the door.

He ponders to see where he could of went. One place was the music store, which he owned, where'd he go to think about things.

Another place was the park.

They had their first actual date there, because Duncan knew that Scott wasn't gonna sit there on the couch with him for the rest of his life.

He checked the music store. The lights weren't on, and the door was locked so Duncan couldn't of been there.

So that just leaves the park.

It was a long walk to the park, and he walked to the party, so looks like he had to walk.

"Goddamn walking." He muttered. He walked all the time, only because his car broke down a month before.

When he got there, it didn't take long to find Duncan sitting on the bench, their bench, were they shared their first kiss, crying.

This wasn't like Duncan!

"What the hell do you want?!" He yelled, in between sobs.

"I wanna know why the hell you left. Just why did you leave?!"

"Why do you care?!"

"Because, for one I'm your boyfriend. Two: I care! What's up?!"

"It's nothing, okay?! Just go back and have fun. I'll meet you at home." Duncan gets up to leave, but Scott grabs his arm.

"If it were nothing you wouldn't be here. The 5 years I've known you, you've never done this. Tell me what's wrong."

"Fine." He chokes out, tears forming in his eyes.

"Brick told me to leave you. He said if I don't, he'll just kill me so you'll be happy. I tried beating him up, but this happened."

Duncan revealed his shoulder, which had a stab mark in it. The bleeding had obviously stopped, but it didn't matter right now.

"What. The. FUCK?!" Scott was horrified to see his shoulder. Sure, he and Brick only lasted for a month but he never knew he would go insane like this.

"Also, he put Dawn in the hospital a few minutes ago. Courtney called me."

"OH HEEEEEELLLLL NO! NOT OUR FRIEND, NOT YOUR ARM, NOT OUR LIFE, JUST FUCK NOO!" Scott was so pissed he was livid.

It was time to show brick was he was against.

(One Hour Later)

Scott walks up to Brick, and before Brick says anything, Scott punches him in the face.

"What the hell makes you think you can hurt my best friend, and stab my boyfriend?!" Scott yells in his face.

"Scott, you know I love you."

"NEWSFLASH! I DON'T! Stay the fuck away from us!" Scott pushes Brick against a wall.

"You... make.. me.. sick." He mutters through his teeth, then shoves Brick to the ground.

Nobody, not even Brick, should ever go through that insanity, Chris kicked them out.

But to them it didn't matter.

It was just them now.

(A Month Later)

Yeah, Duncan and Scott's life together is pretty insane. The same week Brick attacked Duncan again. Courtney begged Duncan to be with her again.

"Scott."

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, dude."

But, you know. Whenever any if this shit happens, they always know, they'll make it through no matter what the fuck happens.

.

.

.

.

.

They just know.

Yes, I ship some super fucked up stuff.

But, by far, this was the cutest shit I've ever written, tbh. I love Scuncan and Brott and sometimes I wish I were a guy just so I could be gay. Lol I don't like girls! Just saying! But anyway, I hope Duncan wasn't to OOC.

Love you Guys and again sorry for no updates!

~MusicIsLife4202


End file.
